L's Worst Nightmare
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: L takes Matt, Mello and 4-year-old Near to the park...its all fun and games until Near Goes Missing and is nowhere to be found... inspired by true events.


**Hey Guys here's a short little story. I know I'm currently working on LOADS of unfinished fics at the moment but I feel compelled to write this one as I was in a similar situation today. Anyway, enjoy.**

**L's Worst Nightmare.**

He felt as if he was going to throw up. His heart was racing so fast he could swear that he could hear it humming. He was in charge, how on earth could he let this happen? He'd failed, for the first time in his life he'd felt like he'd failed.

"Near?" he called out into the empty park "Near!"

"I can't see him, L!" said Matt as he ran up to the older boy, little Mello following right behind him.

L had taken Matt, Mello and Near to the park for the day while Watari and Roger took care of some important work overseas. Everything was going absolutely fine until 4-year-old Near disappeared into what seemed to be thin air. L was especially nervous because only a few days earlier, all the children in the orphanage were warned about a suspicious person who was snatching children off of the street. All he could think about was if Near had been picked up by someone, how scared he'd be.

"We've got to find him!" panicked L

"Shouldn't we call the police?" asked Mello

L took out his emergency cell phone and tossed it to 10-year-old Matt.

"Here, call 999 while I go look some more." He instructed as he rushed off.

Mello tried to follow.

"L wait!" he called "I wanna come!"

"Mello stay with Matt!"

As L frantically searched around the park again, he could hear Matt on the phone to the police, the words sticking to his brain like glue.

"_Police please. I'm reporting a missing child. My little brother. He's 4-years-old with white hair and grey eyes, his name is Near." _

"Near! Answer me please!" begged L as he began to search the bushes surrounding the park.

He feared the worst. Something must have happened. Why wasn't he answering? He could feel himself beginning to cry when suddenly…

"BOO!" yapped a little voice.

Tears in his eyes, L turned around sharply to see Near standing behind him, smiling and giggling cheekily.

"I scared you L!" laughed near innocently "did you think I was a monster?"

L said nothing. He simply lunged forward and hugged the frail little boy. Still shaking, he felt angry yet relieved. Near stood there speechless, he didn't know he scared L _that_ much; he only wanted to play a trick and make him jump.

"L are you mad?" he asked Naively

L looked Near dead in the face.

"You scared me half to death…" he sighed as he held Nears hand "come on."

They made their way back towards Matt and Mello, who were equally as relieved to see that Near was safe. Matt hit near over the head.

"Owie!" whined Near

"You little idiot! We thought you were kidnapped or something!" snapped Matt. "We called the police for you!"

Near began to sob.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he cried

L crouched to his level and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close for a hug. He then looked at Matt and Mello.

"Listen guys, could you go call off the cops, I need to talk to Near." He sighed.

On that note, Matt and Mello went to sit on the swings. Now they were alone, L felt that he should explain to Near why he was so afraid. He picked up the small, sobbing boy and carried him to a green, dinosaur-shaped bench. For the first time in years, L didn't sit with his knees clenched to his chest; he sat, well, normally so that he could sit Near on his knee. Near, who was still sobbing, rested his little head on L's chest.

"Okay, okay…" sighed L "you can stop crying you know…"

"I'm sorry I made Matt mad…" he sighed sadly "I'm sorry I made you scared…"

L couldn't help but smile a little. He couldn't stay mad at him; he was too young to understand.

"Listen, Matt isn't mad at you. He was just scared that you were hurt because we couldn't find you." Smiled L as he used his sleeve to wipe Near's eyes and nose.

"I was hiding under that trash can over there." Said Near as he pointed to an over-turned rubbish bin. L rubbed the back of his head, feeling silly that he didn't think to look there.

"I know you thought it was a funny trick…" sighed L "but when we call for you, you have to let us know where you are or we might think something bad might have happened to you."

Near looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Like what?" he asked

"Well…there are bad people in this world who want to take little boys and girls away from their loved ones…"

Near's eyes widened. He suddenly wrapped his little arms around L's neck, so tight it felt like he'd never let go.

"Noooo!" he howled "I don't want them to!"

L soon returned the hug.

"They won't if you stay with me." He smiled "because, I really care about you. Not just you but Matt and Mello too and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you guys."

Near pulled back from the hug and smiled up at L.

"Okay!" he beamed "If you promise to not let the bad people get us, I promise not scare you anymore!"

"Good!" laughed L as he tickled Near under his arms, causing the boy to howl with laughter "Because you're one scary little Monster Near!"

**Well that was short :P I guess I should explain: My four year old cousin decided today that he'd hide and jump out at us…only he didn't jump out straight away…we called his name over and over, running round town looking for him, he was nowhere to be found. We were just about to call the police when suddenly…"BOO!" ….. **

**Oh by the way, the reason why L is so panicky is because in this story he's only about 13 :P**

**Thanks for reading and pleeeease review :3 **


End file.
